xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
KOS-MOS
KOS-MOS is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. KOS-MOS uses the light element, wields an Ether Cannon, and acts as an Attacker in battle. She is known as KOS-MOS Re: in the Japanese version. KOS-MOS is a featured character based on KOS-MOS from the Xenosaga series. She is an armored android combat weapon with an artificial intelligence. Her design is based on the KOS-MOS's Version 1 model from Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht; both the original and redesign are by Kunihiko Tanaka, who also designed Finch. Her cannons' design resembles the Zohar. Personality KOS-MOS, true to her construction as an AI, has a very robotic and emotionless personality. She prioritizes the safety of Drivers - not only her own - above ordinary people in much the same way as in Xenosaga she prioritizes the life of her creator over other people. She contains a great destructive power which she releases in a manner calculated to do the least excess damage when given combat tasks. This puts her at odds with T-elos, who relishes causing chaos and damage, and the two disagree on almost everything. KOS-MOS is of great interest to Zeke's young cousin Astelle, although she does not reciprocate it until Astelle greatly increases her capacities by giving her a technological overhaul. Appearance KOS-MOS is an android by name but a standard young lady Blade by all else. She is relatively short and muscular; by Xenosaga canon she should have physique identical to T-elos, however this is not true in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Otherwise her appearance is very similar to her original; she has fair skin, large magenta eyes, and pastel blue hair that falls past her waist. She wears sci-fi style white armor plating on her legs, arms, and torso, with black, red and blue detailing. One of her arms is black, matching her neck brace. She also wears a large white, black, and red helmet which cover her forehead. When fighting, pink energy structures - similar to T-elos' purple ones - appear around her waist, shoulders, forehead and core crystal. KOS-MOS' core crystal is blue and shaped like a long, downward-pointing triangle. Whilst it would have made thematic sense to match the Zohar's shape, this would have been identical to the Aegis core crystal, and was likely avoided to prevent confusion. Heart-to-Heart and Blade Quest thumb|KOS-MOS during her Blade Quest KOS-MOS' Heart-to-Heart, "Daybreak", takes place at the Storage Area Entrance of the First Low Orbit Station between KOS-MOS, her Driver, Tora, and Dromarch. They take in the view, and her Driver begins to worry, given the height, about what could happen if the World Tree were to collapse. KOS-MOS informs them that lower altitudes would fall to Alrest's surface, but this high up any debris would either remain in orbit or disperse into space. KOS-MOS relays information about how the Tree was built, although has no idea why she knows this other than it is information stored in her Core Crystal as her name is. thumb|left|KOS-MOS using the Hilbert Effect KOS-MOS' Blade Quest, Artificial Intelligence, begins when the party visits the 7th Perimeter Skyport on the World Tree and finds it infested with Blade Bots. KOS-MOS destroys them efficiently but even more remain, so the party decide to go to the Kingdom of Tantal to warn King Eulogimenos of the threat. Upon reaching the Royal Audience Hall a young girl - Zeke's unknown cousin Astelle - demands to be allowed to accompany Zeke on his travels around Tantal. Eulogimenos disagrees, pointing out that the nations beyond Tantal are very unsafe, but she argues that KOS-MOS will protect her. The King is persuaded, and the party move out to the Empire of Mor Ardain to warn Niall about the Blade Bots. Upon reaching Hardhaigh Palace, under attack, KOS-MOS destroys the Bots here too to Astelle's delight. She asks many questions of KOS-MOS about what she is made of and if Astelle can run tests, which KOS-MOS refuses as Astelle is not her Driver. Finally Astelle begs the party to take her down to the Land of Morytha for research purposes, which they reluctantly agree to - just once, on the condition that she then return to Tantal. She agrees, and as soon as the party reach what she was looking for they are ambushed by Guldos in great number. The Guldos are killed quickly but Astelle being in such danger frightens the party, especially Zeke, and they take her home quickly. Astelle asks that KOS-MOS come and see her a little after arriving back, and upon doing so KOS-MOS finds that Astelle has built her an upgrade that will allow her to function at higher capacity. KOS-MOS is grateful for this, and agrees to be Astelle's friend. Abilities Blade Specials * Lvl.1 - R-Blade - Puts enemies into a hornet's nest by spraying out bullets. * Lvl.2 - H-Effect R - Develop the Hilbert Effect and change the course of battle. * Lvl.3 - F-G-Shot - After charging energy, shoot out scattered laser beams. * Lvl.4 - X-Buster - Fire a concentrated laser beam, but only when energy reserves are full. Blade Arts * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art. * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. Battle Skills * Phase Transition Tech - Annuls enemy defense and increases Special damage dealt by 60% to 100%. * Hyperclock - Deal 60% to 100% more damage and take 10% to 30% less damage at max affinity. * Encephalon - Reduces aggro build-up from attacks by 20% to 40%. Field Skills * Light Mastery - Lvl. 3 * Lockpicking - Lvl. 3 * Mental Arithmetic - Lvl. 3 (Skill exclusive to KOS-MOS) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Board Games * Pouch items: Master's Curry (Staple Foods), Gladiator Wrestling (Board Games) Affinity Chart Quest Some point after awakening her, she will start the quest Artificial Intelligence. Merchandise Following Pyra and Mythra figures by Good Smile Company, and Siren by Kotobukiya, a KOS-MOS figure made into a 1/7 scale by Good Smile Company and based on her design from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 was announced on July 29th, 2018. Trivia * Within the Xenosaga series, KOS-MOS's eyes often swap between blue and red, signalling whether her original persona, Mary Magdalene, is in control. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, her eyes are always pink. * The Pink blades around KOS-MOS are known as a "Gravity Shell" and, according to his Production Note, were added by Kunihiko Tanaka to make her more like a magical girl. Gallery Artwork XC2 KOS-MOS Artwork.png|Official art Note16 img01.jpg|KOS-MOS concept art Note16 img02.jpg|KOS-MOS concept art Note16 img03.jpg|KOS-MOS concept art Note16 img04.jpg|KOS-MOS concept art KosMosTelosWorld-tree.png|KOS-MOS and T-Elos by the World Tree Screenshots Kosmos aw.png|KOS-MOS' awakening Kosmos2.jpg|KOS-MOS' awakening Note16 img05.jpg|KOS-MOS KOS-MOS attacking 2.PNG|KOS-MOS preparing her attack Kosmos bq3.png|KOS-MOS during her Blade Quest KOS-MOS name.PNG|KOS-MOS introducing herself to Astelle KOS-MOS won't answer.PNG|KOS-MOS refuses to answer Astelle's questions KOS-MOS acronym.jpg|KOS-MOS stating her full name Kosmos.jpg|KOS-MOS activating her level 3 special Merchandise KOS MOS Figure.jpg|First presentation of the KOS-MOS figure XC2 KOS-MOS figure 1.jpg|KOS-MOS figure XC2 KOS-MOS figure 3.jpg|KOS-MOS figure XC2 KOS-MOS figure 4.jpg|KOS-MOS figure XC2 KOS-MOS figure 5.jpg|KOS-MOS figure XC2 KOS-MOS figure 6.jpg|KOS-MOS figure XC2 KOS-MOS figure 7.jpg|KOS-MOS figure XC2 KOS-MOS figure 8.jpg|KOS-MOS figure XC2 KOS-MOS figure 9.jpg|KOS-MOS figure XC2 KOS-MOS figure 2.gif|KOS-MOS figure External links * Kunihiko Tanaka's Production Note about his design work on Kos-Mos and Finch * 1/7 Scale KOS-MOS figure announcement * Official Japanese website for KOS-MOS figure reservation * Official KOS-MOS figure Japanese page on Good Smile website ** Official KOS-MOS figure English page on Good Smile website Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Blades Category:KOS-MOS